Sasuke Gaiden
by tiranne
Summary: Historia Sasuke widziana z jego perspektywy. Miłość i zemsta? Czy da się je pogodzić?


**Rozdział I „Nieznajoma"**

Mieszkańcy Konohy powoli witali nowy dzień. Słońce, które dopiero co wychyliło się zza horyzontu, oślepiało swym jasnym blaskiem, zapowiadając piękną pogodę. Na niebie nie było widać nawet najmniejszego śladu zachmurzenia, a rześki wietrzyk powiewający między drzewami zachęcał do porannego spaceru. Na ulicach Wioski powoli robiło się tłoczno. Mężczyźni śpieszyli się do pracy, potrącając przechodniów i rzucając przez ramię suche "przepraszam". Kobiety robiły tymczasem zakupy na rozciągającym się wzdłuż głównej ulicy targu. Między straganami, w niewielkich odstępach, bawiły się grupki dzieci, które czekały aż ich mamy zrobią zakupy. Gdzieniegdzie przemykał bezdomny kot czy pies, wystraszony porannym natłokiem i głośnym gwarem. Zdawało się, że nikt nie zwracał uwagi na naszą trójkę, gdy w milczeniu mijaliśmy przechodniów. W naszym przypadku oznaczało ono zmęczenie, ale w sumie niczego innego nie można było się spodziewać po aktywnych ninja pracujących dla Konohy.

Szedłem na samym końcu, wobec czego mogłem obserwować swoich towarzyszy. Nasze relacje mogłem nazywać przyjaźnią, choć tak naprawdę marny był ze mnie przyjaciel. Doskonale wiedział o tym Uzumaki Naruto, który szedł na czele naszego małego pochodu. Mierzył około 179 cm wzrostu, miał rozczochrane włosy w kolorze blond i jasne szafirowe oczy. Ubrany był w swój standardowy pomarańczowy kombinezon z czarnymi wstawkami. Tuż za nim szła nieco niższa od niego różowowłosa Haruno Sakura, ubrana w krótką czerwoną tunikę i czarne spodenki. Przejrzyste, zielone oczy kunoichi zerkały co chwilę w moją stronę, co niesamowicie mnie irytowało. Wiedziałem, że za jej fascynację odpowiadają moje czarne jak smoła oczy i włosy w tym samym kolorze. Matka Natura nie poskąpiła mi przystojnej aparycji i, szczerze mówiąc, nie wiedziałem, czy mi się to podoba, czy też nie. Niemniej jednak powinien się wreszcie przyzwyczaić do tego, że Sakura dostaje palpitacji serca, kiedy tylko się do niej odezwę. Dużo prostsze od przyzwyczajania się do jej dziwactw okazało się jednak ograniczenie naszych dialogów, co zresztą całkiem nieźle mi wychodziło. Niezbyt się jej to podobało i nieraz zdarzało jej się wymuszać na mnie zdanie lub dwa tylko po to, aby mnie usłyszeć. Litości.

Jak na przeciętnego dwudziestolatka zamieszkującego Konohę byłem dosyć wysoki. Ani trochę mi to nie przeszkadzało, ponieważ lubiłem górować nad swoimi rówieśnikami. Mierzyłem 181 cm wzrostu. Zazwyczaj gustowałem w nierzucających się w oczy ubraniach w stonowanych, raczej ciemnych kolorach, i dzisiejszego ranka zdecydowałem się na krótkie czarne spodenki i t-shirt z logiem klanu, również czarny. Na pierwszy rzut oka sprawiałem wrażenie niemiłego, oschłego typa. Co więcej - za takiego chciałem być brany. Mało kto wiedział, że za zasłoną arogancji, dumy i ponurego stylu bycia kryłem tragiczną przeszłość, o której nijak nie mogłem zapomnieć. Właściwie tylko ona trzymała mnie przy życiu. Każdy normalny człowiek po przeżyciu tego co ja wylądowałby w wariatkowie. Ale nie ja. Od dzieciństwa uczono mnie odwagi i samozaparcia. Choć mój nauczyciel, a zarazem ojciec od dawna nie żył, jego nauki wryły mi się głęboko w pamięć.

Jedynym celem, jakim kierowałem się w swoim życiu, była okrutna zemsta za śmierć rodziców. Odpowiadał za nią mój starszy brat, Itachi. Głównie to z jego powodu stałem się tym, kim jestem, więc równie dobrze Sakura mogła mieć pretensje do niego. Bo przecież nie do mnie.

Choć był wczesny ranek, my kierowaliśmy się na plac bitewny, aby spotkać się ze swoim byłym sensei'em, Hatake Kakashim. Teraz, kiedy staliśmy się Jouninami, jego władza nad nami wygasła, jednak nadal pozostawał dowódcą naszej drużyny. Kierowała nim wyłącznie wygoda, ponieważ wiedział, że gdyby tylko zrezygnował z tego dowództwa, Hokage po raz kolejny przydzieliłaby mu grupkę nieopierzonych Geninów, z którymi za nic w świecie nie chciał się użerać. Ciągle powtarzał, że dosyć się nacierpiał w naszym towarzystwie. Po części miał rację, bo stanowiliśmy najsilniejszy skład w naszym przedziale wiekowym. W głównej mierze to ja się do tego przyczyniłem, chociaż Naruto lubił bujać w obłokach i twierdził, że to dzięki niemu tak szybko awansowaliśmy.

Wreszcie dotarliśmy na nasze pole treningowe numer siedem. Szarowłosy pojawił się w obłokach dymu standardowo spóźniony o kwadrans.

- Kakashi, ty chyba nigdy się nie zmienisz. - burknął poirytowany blondyn. Jego zbulwersowana mina poprawiła mi humor, którego pozbawiła mnie pobudka o szóstej rano.

- Być może, Naruto, być może. - odparł beztroskim tonem Hatake, klepiąc go po ramieniu. - Spotkałem po drodze staruszkę, której kot wlazł na drzewo, więc wiecie…nie mogłem tak po prostu odejść. - rzucił w naszą stronę pierwszą lepszą wymówkę, jaka przyszła mu do głowy.

- Kłamiesz! - zaperzył się blondyn, a ja musiałem naprawdę się postarać, aby nie parsknąć śmiechem.

- Sensei, dlaczego chciałeś się z nami spotkać? - spytała różowowłosa, charakterystycznie dla siebie przestępując z nogi na nogę.

W tym momencie przestałem ich słuchać, ponieważ dostrzegłem w pobliskich krzakach kobiecą sylwetkę. Podsłuchującą kobiecą sylwetkę. Uniosłem pytająco brew, po czym odchrząknąłem znacząco.

- Mnie z kolei interesuje tamta dziewczyna. - wskazałem kątem oka niewielką, szeleszczącą lekko kępkę krzaków. Prychnąłem przy tym z typową dla siebie kpiną - jej kryjówka była doprawdy żałosna.

- Widzę, że zlokalizowałeś już moją niespodziankę, Sasuke. - powiedział Hatake i zawołał ukrywającą się dziewczynę.

Po chwili stanęła przed nami dosyć niska kunoichi, na oko mająca niewiele ponad 160 cm wzrostu. Zaskoczyła mnie jej chłodna i wyniosła postawa. Jej bystre orzechowe oczy wyrażały arogancję niemal dorównującą mojej. Dziewczyna miała długie brązowe włosy, które gładko spływały jej na ramiona. Miała na sobie brązową koszulkę na szerokich ramiączkach i nieprzyzwoicie krótkie i obcisłe czarne szorty. Na nogach miała wysokie, czarne buty, które wyróżniały się od standardowych butów za kostkę, które nosiły tutejsze kobiety. Buty te miały metalowe wstawki, chroniące dziewczynę przed kontuzjami nóg. Całość dopełniały wzmocnione rękawiczki bez palców. Musiałem przyznać przed samym sobą, że z miejsca mnie zaintrygowała.

- To jest Yumi. Będzie z wami w drużynie. - oznajmił wesoło Kakashi, na co kunoichi obdarzyła nas kpiącym uśmieszkiem. Zdecydowanie miała w sobie ten pazur, którego brakowało większości kunoichi w naszej Wiosce. Instynktownie wyczułem, że nie warto z nią zadzierać, jednak z drugiej strony…stanowiło to dla mnie niezłą rozrywkę. Postanowiłem zaryzykować i posłałem w jej stronę porównywalnie pogardliwy uśmiech. Zmierzyła mnie nienawistnym wzrokiem, ale wciąż milczała.

Na wieść o zmianie składu Naruto wybałuszył oczy. Tymczasem milczenie przerwała różowowłosa.

- Haruno Sakura. - przedstawiła się z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. - Miło mi cię poznać. - dodała, nieśmiało wyciągając rękę do Yumi, która całkowicie zlekceważyła ten gest. Nie spodziewałem się po niej niczego innego, ponieważ sam postąpiłbym tak samo.

- U-uzumaki Naruto. - wybąkał po chwili blondyn, kiwając ręką na przywitanie. Również zero reakcji ze strony naszej nieznajomej.

Wreszcie przyszła kolej na mnie. Przywołałem na twarz swój firmowy uśmieszek i spojrzałem jej bezczelnie w oczy. Nasze małe zawody coraz bardziej zaczynały mi się podobać, zwłaszcza że dziewczyna przyjęła wyzwanie. Wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie przez dłuższą chwilę, aż wreszcie spuściła wzrok i zagapiła się w swoje stopy. Punkt dla mnie.

- Uchiha Sasuke. - powiedziałem wtedy i odwróciłem się do niej plecami. Triumfowałem.

- No cóż, skoro już się znacie, to przejdę do konkretów. - wtrącił się do naszej miniwojny Kakashi. - Hokage-sama postanowiła przydzielić Yumi do naszej drużyny, bo..inni Jounini, w przeciwieństwie do mnie, nie wyrazili na to zgody. Ja lubię wyzwania, dlatego postanowiłem, że ją przyjmę. - wyjaśnił pokrótce.

- Hai, Kakashi-sensei. - odpowiedziała natychmiast Sakura, podczas gdy Naruto kiwnął ze znudzeniem głową. Ledwo powstrzymałem prychnięcie, kiedy usłyszałem różowowłosą. Nigdy nie oduczyła się nazywać Kakashiego sensei'em. W międzyczasie zdążyłem wymyślić sobie ciętą uwagę.

- Młoda może zostać, jeśli tylko nie będzie wchodzić mi w drogę. - oznajmiłem chłodno. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się ironicznie, podeszła do mnie lekkim krokiem i złapała za brodę, zbliżywszy twarz do mojej twarzy. O tak, właśnie na tym mi zależało. Zaczynała tracić nad sobą panowanie, co świadczyło jedynie o tym, jak słaba psychicznie jest w rzeczywistości.

- Lepiej ty nie wchodź mi w drogę. Nie warto ze mną zadzierać. - ostrzegła mnie, akcentując ostatnie słowo. Miała naprawdę przyjemny głos, który w naszych rozgrywkach nie miał akurat najmniejszego znaczenia. Jeszcze przez chwilę lustrowała mnie wzrokiem, po czym zwróciła się do szarowłosego.

- Kakashi, mam nadzieję, że oni nie są takimi nieudacznikami na jakich wyglądają. Szczególnie ten tu, mądrala. - powiedziała, wskazując brodą oczywiście mnie. Trafiła w mój czuły punkt. Ja nie mogłem być nieudacznikiem. Ba, nie zamierzałem nawet być o to posądzanym. W ten sposób kolejny punkt trafił do szatynki, ale nie dbałem o to. Chciałem ją nastraszyć. Aktywowałem Sharingana i ruszyłem w jej stronę, zaciskając pięści.

- Chcesz się przekonać kto tu jest nieudacznikiem? - spytałem podniesionym głosem. Yumi zrobiła krok do przodu i naciągnęła rękawiczki. Do przewidzenia.

- Jasne, choć i tak z góry wiadomo, że ty. - warknęła, łypiąc na mnie spode łba. Również zrobiłem krok do przodu i zawiesiłem na niej swoje spojrzenie. Tak jak się domyślałem, nie wiedziała jak się zachować w stosunku do użytkownika Sharingana. Przyznałem sobie za to dodatkowy punkt.

_"Dame!"_ pomyślał w międzyczasie Kakashi i stanął między nami ze słowami:

- Spokojnie, jeszcze przyjdzie czas na wypróbowanie waszych sił.

- Nie mogę się doczekać. - odparła krótko Yumi.

- Ja też. - szepnął Naruto w stronę Sakury. - Mówię ci, Sakura-chan, oni są siebie warci. - dodał nieco ciszej. Za tę uwagę dostał kopniaka od Sakury, ale Kakashi, który chyba też to usłyszał, zaśmiał się, unosząc kciuk w górę.

Po chwili niezręcznej ciszy, podczas której ja i Yumi sztyletowaliśmy się na spojrzenia, ruszyliśmy w stronę "Ichiraku" - moja rywalka z nosem wycelowanym w niebo. Na miejscu usiedliśmy na krzesłach przy ladzie i zamówiliśmy pięć powiększonych porcji ramenu, z którego słynął malutki bar.

- Itadakimasu! - zawołał Naruto i zaczął z zapamiętaniem wciągać gorące kluski do ust. Tymczasem Sakura rozmawiała po cichu z Kakashim o jej treningu z Tsunade-sama, który zbliżał się nieuchronnie wielkimi krokami. Dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia, czego jeszcze chce nauczyć ją Piąta - w końcu trenowały ze sobą już od trzech lat.

Yumi spoglądała na nich z ukosa z miną pod tytułem "co-za-kretyni", co, nie wiedzieć czemu, niesamowicie mnie zirytowało. Po chwili namysłu postanowiłem jej dogryźć. To, co chciałem powiedzieć, było całkowicie zmyślone, ale i tak wiedziałem, że ją zdenerwuje.

- Twoi rodzice nie wiedzieli co robią. Takie słodkie imię nie pasuje do szmaty, jaką jesteś. - warknąłem bezczelnie. Yumi natychmiast poczerwieniała ze złości.

- Zejdź z moich rodziców! Nic o nich nie wiesz! Jestem pewna, że byli wspaniałymi ludźmi! - krzyknęła, waląc ręką o blat.

- Byli? Pewnie oddali cię do sierocińca jak zobaczyli, co z ciebie wyrośnie. - zakpiłem, przypadkowo trafiając w jej czuły punkt. Wściekła się przez to jeszcze bardziej, po czym zerwała się na równe nogi. Bezmyślnie zrobiłem to samo, tak że stanęliśmy twarzą w twarz, patrząc na siebie ze złością.

- Moi rodzice nie żyją, kretynie! Zginęli, bo nie chcieli mieć do czynienia z Akatsuki! - wycedziła i podeszła jeszcze bliżej, gotowa zaatakować.

- To nie jesteś wyjątkowa! Moi rodzice zostali zamordowani, a zabił ich mój własny brat! - krzyknąłem poirytowany prosto w jej spurpurowiałą ze złości twarz. Kiedy tylko zeszło na tematy mojej rodziny, zupełnie straciłem nad sobą kontrolę. - Jesteś egocentryczna, arogancka i bezczelna, w życiu nie spotkałem kogoś takiego! - dodałem zgodnie z prawdą. Dziewczyna pozbyła się wszelkich hamulców i spoliczkowała mnie z impetem.

- Bo nie patrzyłeś w lustro. - warknęła, odwróciła się na pięcie i chyba poszła do domu.

Dotknąłem palącego policzka. Nadal bolało. Jeszcze nigdy żadna dziewczyna nie uderzyła mnie w twarz. Zastanawiałem się nawet przez chwilę czy oby nie posunąłem się za daleko, ale szybko skarciłem się w duchu za te chwilowe wyrzuty sumienia.

_"Zasłużyła sobie."_ pomyślałem z nienawiścią wypisaną na twarzy, po czym momentalnie przestałem żałować swoich słów. O dziwo nie udało mi się jednak pozbyć z głowy jednej myśli: dziewczyna miała rację, byłem taki sam jak ona - egocentryczny, arogancki i bezczelny.

- Nie cierpię jej. - mruknąłem do przyjaciół i skierowałem się w stronę dzielnicy, w której miałem swoją posiadłość.


End file.
